otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7 (2008)
628 ATA "The Year of the Dark Horizon" Year Six-Twenty-Eight After the Aegis of the Second Age of Fastheld. ---- :'700 - Who Watches The Watchers? :''It does not do to leave a Drakar'ri out of your calculations - especially if that dragon is somewhat indifferent to the affairs of the lesser creatures, though perfectly willing to amuse oneself with them if the opportunity presents itself. As Syton Temple soon discovers, such a fortuity has indeed come to pass... :'701 - Fool's Errand :When a Drake puts you to a task, you'd best get on it. With this thought in mind, Syton Temple travels to Crown's Refuge to collect information on the strange happenings there. Though it is a seemingly straight-forward task, a wall of mistrust stands between Syton and those who know what he needs to know. :'702 - Deep Fear :Crown's Refuge's Arch Mage reveals another series of puzzling pieces to the mystery of Eliare and the "hand" in demand. :'703 - The Light Works In Mysterious Ways :Varal Mikin and Lucius Nepos spar and discuss the Torchbearers. :'704 - The Spider's Touch :Blackfox and Bloodstone go to scout out the white tents that are appearing along the Drakesreach Mountains. Only one of them makes it out. :'705 - Save the Ale :Three Halaghi hear of a burst steam valve on the catwalks, but it's not an emergency until they realize it's the catwalk that leads to the Barkeepery... :'706 - Smarter than the Average Spider :In this sordid tale of waste and abuse, the innocent Otto is robbed by nobles (who later return his stuff and gift him with some money which didn't make the cut because no one wants to see nice nobles, and I didn't log it), tattles to his employer, and gets waylaid by a pack of man eating spiders! Only, they don't eat anyone...or do they? :'707 - Falling Wings :Gargoyles strike at Northreach, nearly taking away a former Scourge, and leaving chaos - and flying Dukes - in their wake. :'708 - Human Bait :In which the dispensation of Kallyn Lake finally comes to a head - with the words of the Regent and Sahna Nillu. :'709(a) - Beginning or End? :Kallyn Lake is released from the dungeons, and Fastheld in general. Sahna Nillu explains the deal to her on the way to Light's Reach, on the redhead's last night as a Freelander. :'709(b) - Culture Shock :Right after stepping through the Song Portal and leaving Fastheld behind, Kallyn Lake meets her first Syladri, Aeseyri. :'710 - A Meeting of Like Minds :The Imperial Tribunal plays host to the Ducal Council, where old rivalries are debated, plans are hatched, and decisions are made that set the stage the months to come. Following the meeting proper, Sahna Nillu, Duchess of the Bear, and Norran Lomasa, Duke of the Bull, attempt to come to terms with a schism between their respective houses. :'710(a) - The Raven's Response :Norran Lomasa and Tiris Kahar make an unscheduled visit to see Regent Zolor Zahir in Fastheld Keep, bringing news of the Council's plans. The Regent's reaction isn't exactly what they'd hoped.'' :'711 - The Way The Wind Blows :''There is something haunting in the light of the moon; it has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery. :'712(a) - Waiting Is The Hardest Part :At the base of the Tempest Spire in Crown's Refuge, the Torchbearers and Bloodstone await the arrival of the city's besiegers - not eagerly at all. When the battle is finally joined it is savage indeed. :'712(b) - The Wall - Kallyn :The events at the frontlines of the battle of Crown's Refuge, as seen by Kallyn Lake. Featuring Sandrim Oakleaf, Meian Firelight, Taran Songbird, and Graham. Also featuring Nihanin, Celeste Mikin, Vhramis Wolfsbane, Blackfox, and Thayndor Zahir. :'712© - The Wall - Thayndor :In which the Battle of Crown's Refuge unfolds before the eyes of Thayndor Zahir. :'713 - A Hard Lesson to Learn :In Wedgecrest, Ailith Kahar and Ziavri Silverdew discover what sort of damage can occur when children bicker and a rock becomes involved. :'714 - Flying Low :Those who speak into the Shadow may often become the subjects of deep interest for the Drakar'ri that monitor such dangerous behavior for the consequences it might cause. It is something that the Archmage Tshepsi counted on, having spoken to the darkness for three long nights. The dragon that answers the gambit of her call, however, is one that even she could not have expected. :'715 - Shifting Momentum :A handful of men and a lone woman have been afflicted with visions from Eliare. One such man, Varal Mikin, returns to Night's Edge to discuss using those visions to the advantage of Fastheld. In the process, the Mikin gets upset while people begin to return home. Featuring Kael Firelight, Meian Firelight, and Celeste Mikin with cameos by Vhramis Wolfsbane, Tor Nillu, and Gefrey Seamel. :'716 - Humble Pie :Wildlander Kallyn Lake and Count Varal Mikin meet in front of Light's Watch for a long-overdue clash, leaving both parties injured in one way or another. :'717 - Shadows and Pebbles :'' Taran Songbird sets out to acquire Celeste Mikin when word comes that Blackfox was injured. They arrive to the cave to find shadows come in all forms. While the huntress lies sleeping, a conversation ensues between kissed and mage, one Kallyn Lake, on pebbles and strengths. :'718 - Where the Wind Blows? : Taran Songbird, Blackfox and Celeste Mikin speak on the changes of the Refuge and where does the wind blow their paths today. :'719 - Rainbow In The Dark : Can one of the Shadow-Touched explain the Light to a Sunkissed, or just weave an interesting illusion? Taran Songbird and Celeste Mikin discuss matters of love, faith, Light...and moonlight. :'720(a) - Roadside Rumble :Godric Lomasa gets into an altercation a ways north from the Crescent Moon with rival Risa. Also featuring Gefrey Seamel and a mysterious freelander with an interest in damaged goods... :'721 - A Zahirian Masquerade :Voreyn Zahir hosts a masqued ball at Eventide Keep bringing together the Syladris of Crown's Refuge and the nobility of Fastheld in one of their first official meetings on Fastheldian soil. Honored guests included: Aeseyri and Garis. :'722 - A Coronal of Blue and Black :''A gathering in the War Room of Dawnstar Keep heralds a monumental change for the Empire of Fastheld - the final solidification of an alliance and the creation of something unlike anything the realm has seen before. The sun has set on both House Mikin and House Kahar, ushering in new merged entity of honor and faith that rises with the dawn: House Valoria. :'723 - The Road Goes Ever On :Soon after the formation of House Valoria, an item of curiosity arrives at Dawnstar Keep from Crown's Refuge: an exotic blade, meant for the Prince of the Blood, Serath Valoria. When the Duchess Rowena Valoria finds her Prince brooding over the weapon hours later, talk turns to what significance the item holds that could make even the Sovereign Prince ill at ease. :'724 - Random Encounters :In the charcoal dunes of the ominous Ashlands, a party of adventurers happen across an entity that has malevolently stalking the Wildlands since being summoned during a fateful expedition two years ago: a Shadow Wraith. The encounter is nothing short of harrowing. :'725 - A Raven's Banquet for Syladris :''At Eventide Keep, House Zahir hosts a banquet to honor and welcome the Syladris to Fastheld, but when Voreyn Zahir becomes ill and unable to attend, it falls to her older brother, Eldan Zahir, to play host to Aeseyri, Garis, Duke Duhnen Seamel, Viscountesses Nayla Zahir and Celeste Valoria, Lord Gefrey Seamel, and Ziavri Silverdew plus a surprise at the end. Special thanks goes to Leviathan and the player of Muri Woodhill, without whom, this scene would not have run nearly so well. Category:Chiaroscuro Logs